The 3 Super Belchers Ep 4 Again with The Train Gang!
by lavigneforever
Summary: Again on the Wine train when something goes wrong!


Disclaimer: Don't own Bob's Burgers

"No way Mom and Dad, we are not going back to that mobile prison!" Louise shouted as she tugged her bunny ears in front of her face.

"I think it would be good for us, escpecially for me and your father, wine train woo woo! Besides Louise, I think you three super heroes need a break from the violence!"

Louise sighed and turned to her siblings who were sitting on the couch watching the argument.

"Well guys?"

Gene shrugged.

"I don't mind, as long as i get to bring my overalls!"

"Please put a shirt on though." Bob responded.

"Never!"

"If it means i get to see ethan again, count me in." Tina added

"Then it's settled were going! Yay wine train alllllrriiight!" Linda cheered

A few hours later at the train station...

"Ok you three, i'm making sure you won't get out this time!" Ethan said as he put the three Belchers in the juice caboose.

Louise groaned as she looked around the sad train car. She saw a new bean bag chair since the last time the three of them were here with Rudy. Speaking of rudy, Louise thought...

"Hey doesn't Rudy's dad come on this train constantly?"

"Yeah, he comes on this train to pick up woman." Tina replied

There was a flush and the three turned to where the bathroom was located. Out came that sorry excuse for a kid.

"Hey Rudy, new beanbag chair i see." Gene said

"Yeah, it's doesn't compare to the other one...may he rest in pieces."

"So did you hear about these new super heroes in town?"

the three siblings eyes widened as they looked at eachother.

"uhhhh yeah we did, who doesn't know, hey Rudy did you get a new shirt?" Louise asked in a fast pace manner.

Rudy looked down at his shirt then back at Louise with a confused look.

"Arrrree you guys ok?"

"NEVER BETTER RUDY!" Louise shouted.

Rudy stepped back a little and put his hands up in defense.

"Don't apologize she-"

"Tiiinnnaaa..." Louise hissed.

The train started to move and thus begun the 4 hour painful train ride with the most prone to an asthma attack kid that was, Rudy.

Back in the diner car...

"Bob would you relax, your not going to see him!" Linda hushed to her husband as he desperatly looked around the cart for the old wine expert Rick.

"No Lin, I can't relax, he could come at me for revenge! Remember we made him drink spit!"

Ethan came by and dropped off some wine.

"Just forget about Rick, Bobby! Enjoy this quality time with your wife."

Bob was uneasy, but he sipped the wine anyways, then the cart started to pick up speed.

"They must be behind schedule huh?" Linda said as she looked out the window as the train gained speed.

The train wasn't keeping at a regular rate, it was getting faster.

"Uhhhh Linda, what's going on?" Bob said as he grabbed the wine glass that was about to fall over.

"I don't know Bob, i'm getting nervous! I hope the kids are ok."

Back at the Caboose...

"Why is train getting faster?!" Louise said over the track noise. The caboose was unstable so the 4 had a hard time standing up.

"I don't think they are meaning to make the train go this fast you guys! It usually never does this!" Rudy explained

Someone on a PA started to speak.

"Um ladies and gentleman, we are having technical difficulties with the engine, it's staying at a rate of 100 miles per hour, so it would great if you buckled up thanks!"

"One hundred miles per hour?!" Rudy screamed

The kid started to have an attacked. Louise did a face palm.

"Rudy get your inhaler out, and calm down! Panicking doesn't help the situation!"

Louise walked over into the corner and brought Gene and Tina.

"We don't have our super suits, what do we do? I know that this isn't technical difficulties!" Louise hushed to her siblings.

"I say we leave Rudy here, he's just another problem to deal with if we do try to stop this train..." Tina said.

Another voice on the PA system came on, this one sounded too familar.

"Well good afternoon everyone! Welcome to the Whiner's Wine Train! I have taken all of you hostage until I can get the woman I love to love me back!"

The voice was Rudy's dad.

In the Diner Car...

"Bob we have to do something! He can't hold us hostage just because his date thinks he's a horible person!" Linda said in a panicked voice.

Bob thought for a second and then his eyes widened.

"Lin, the kids know about the heist! They wil be here any second to save our butts! Just give it time!"

"Bobby they don't have their super suits!"

"They can be discreet about it!" bob argued.

The train wobbled again under the speeds. Everyone made a nervous yell. The PA system came on again.

"Oopth! sorry for the wobble everyone! Those will worse unless my date decides she will fall in love with me! I might even say that you will all die if this continues! Goodbye passangers!"

An evil laugh was cut off as the PA system shut off. Everyone in the diner car started to panic

"Ok this would be a great time for the kids to get here!" Linda yelled.

Back at the Caboose...

The three siblings walked over to Rudy.

"We are going to stop your father before he stops our lives Rudy, we need you to stay here." Louise explained.

"Please don't leave me here alone!" Rudy

Louise looked at Tina.

"Tina congradulations, your a babysitter!"

Louise shoved Tina next to Rudy.

"Let's go Gene!" Louise shouted as she headed for the bathroom.

"Wait, don't leave me here with just Tina, she's boring!"

Louise looked at Gene.

"Looks like i'm handling this on my own!"

Louise clambered out the bathroom window and climbed onto the roof.

"This would be so much easier if I had my utility belt!" Louise said under her breath as she carefully treaded down to the next car. She jumped down into the space between the last two cars. She saw Gene, Tina, and Rudy staring back at her giving her the thumbs up. Louise turned around and opened the next cart to find everyone in a panicked state. She pushed her way through panicking people until she saw two familiar faces at a table

"Louise thank god help us!" Bob shouted in his daughter's face.

"There's not a whole lot I can do dad! I don't have my team, or my suit!"

"You have to try Louise! He's going to kill us!" Linda yelled.

Back in the Caboose...

"We can't let Louise do this alone Gene!" Tina protested.

"We need to be there with her! Rudy you have to stay here alone while we help Louise, please, you're going to be just fine!" Gene pleaded.

Rudy looked at the two for a moment then sighed.

"Ok fine, but make it quick! Dad's getting antsy i can feel it!"

The two went over to the cable door and started to bash their shoulders against it. The door gave way and the two ran towards Louise.

"Tina, Gene?" Louise said in shock.

"Oh my god, you kids have to stop this train!" Bob yelled as he shook Gene

"Dad get a hold of yourself man!" Gene screamed as he slapped his father.

"We have to try let's go!" Louise said as she proceeded to the next car.

"How are we suppose to be dilligant precise superheros if we don't even have our suits?" Gene hushed over Louise's shoulder.

"I don't know Gene i'm figuring it out as we go!" Louise snapped back.

"My super hero name is The Shadow! I can't do any of my surprise attacks if i'm seen!"

"Just figure it out for yourself Gene!" Louise said as she turned around and yelled in her brother's face.

Gene and Tina looked at Louise with careful eyes.

"Look, i'm panicking ok? Have any ideas you can contribute?!" Louise yelled.

"Let's just keep walking and get to the front, we'll think about it then." Tina said as she pushed ahead of the two.

They arrived at the front car to see Rudy's dad with his feet up on the controls as he was lying back in a chair.

Louise kicked the door open. Rudy's dad swiveled around in the car to see who busted down the door.

"Kids arn't allowed in the engine room!"

"Oh yeah? Well here we are, so stop this train or else!" Louise shouted as she got into a fighting position.

"Pfft, what are you kids going to try and do? Tickle me?"

Louise's eye's narrowed

"Gene...NOW!" Louised yelled as Gene sprinted for Rudy's father, he slid under his legs and Rudy's father turned around to stop Gene. This is when Louise struck she jumped on his back and pulled him backwards. He slammed Louise into the wall and she yelled in pain. She let go of his neck and he opened the roof door and started to escape. Louise looked up at blue sky.

"Gene give me a boost, Tina stop this train!"

Louise got up on the roof of the train to see Rudy's father car jumping trying to get away.

"Grrr..." Louise growled under her breath, there was no way she was catching up to him.

Suddenly the train started to slow down.

"Good work T, now to handle this idiot." Louise said

She sprinted down the cars, jumping from each until she was right behind Rudy's father. She jumped again on his back, knocking him on the roof. He tried to pry Louise of him but he rolled to far to the left and they both fell off the train. They hit the ground hard but continued to fight. Gene had seen this from him sticking his head up from the roof window.

"Tina pull the emergancy stop!" Gene yelled.

Tina found the red lever that was labled "Brake"

She yanked it as hard as she could and everything came to a hault.

The passengers started unloading in a frenzy to see what the comotion was all about. All they saw was a grown man fighting a nine year old girl. Gene, Tina, Bob, Linda, and Rudy pushed themselves to the front to see if Louise was ok. They emerged from the crowd to see Louise under the foot of Rudy's father. Bob saw this and got mad. He and the rest of the kids and Linda ran over to Louise.

"Dad stop! Why are you doing this?!" Rudy questioned.

Louise managed to get Rudy's dad off of her. The police came later on and arrested Rudy's father. Rudy had to with the police to be taken to his mother's. When the Belcher family came home they found Logan at the door of the apartment. Louise's eye's widened.

"Uh guys i'll take care of this, go inside."

The rest of the family shrugged and went inside. Tina whisperd something to Louise before she went inside.

"Don't fall for his charm."Tina whispered.

Louise rolled her eyes. She walked over to Logan and stood in front of him, looking slightly up at him. They stared at each other for a bit then Louise bursted into tears and hugged Logan. Bob and Linda saw this from the upstairs window and were shocked.

"I've never seen this side of her, Bobby." Linda said concerned.

"Yeah it's weird, i thought she hated Logan."

Louise stopped crying and looked up at Logan.

"I was scared Logan, i thought i was ready to be a hero but I don't think i am." Louise choked out as she wiped away tears.

Logan just knelt down and looked at Louise.

"You. Louise Belcher. Are the Hornet, so act like it! You had one slip up today, but you have to know what doesn't kill you in a crazy train ride, makes you stronger."

Louise laughed a bit. She looked at Logan for a minute and then she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Logan, I needed that. I'll talk to you later."

Louise went inside and headed up with the rest of her family. She got up to the living room to find everyone staring at her.

"I'M STILL SUEING DAD WHERE'S THE LAW BOOK?!"

The family laughed and everyone had a normal night, at least now they know to never trust Rudy's dad with woman...

THE END

More Adventures coming soon! I took a little break I apologize, I should be back on a normal schedule soon! So until then let the suspense and waiting set in!


End file.
